


Junkie!Roy

by ratcreature



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Green Arrow
Genre: Digital Art, Drug Addiction, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-24
Updated: 2008-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy during the famous heroin addict story line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Junkie!Roy

**Author's Note:**

> Media: Wacom tablet in GIMP
> 
> This took me a really long time, and I don’t just mean that I first had the idea for this in 2006. I have no idea what I am doing wrong that digital coloring takes me so long, isn’t it supposed to be efficient? I suppose it’s one of the pitfalls of being self-taught.

And two details showing parts of the image in the original size/resolution. (I drew it at 3100x2540px.)

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit.


End file.
